nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
2018
]] '']] '']] '']] '']] ]] The following is a list of notable events, premieres, releases, series cancellations, endings, and other business ventures for Nickelodeon in the year '''2018'. Shows Series premieres * January 19 - The Adventures of Kid Danger * January 27 - ''Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel'' * February 19 - Knight Squad * March 31 - Star Falls * June 25 - Double Dare https://www.mysticartpictures.com/mystic/newsdetail.php?news_id=39 * July 20 - Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * August 17 - Pinky Malinky * September 3 - Cousins For Life * Glitch Techs * [[Blue's Clues (2018 TV Series)|''Blue's Clues (2018)]] * ''Butterbean's Café Series finales * February 9 - Bunsen Is a Beast, series finale * April 8 - School of Rock, three seasons * May 25 - The Thundermans, four seasons * August 4 - Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn, four seasons * September - Game Shakers, three seasons Season premieres * January 6 - Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn, Season 4 * January 9 - Rusty Rivets, Season 2 * January 13 - Mysticons, Season 2 * January 19 - The Loud House, Season 3 * January 29 - Hunter Street, Season 2 * February 6 - PAW Patrol, Season 5 * February 10 - Game Shakers, Season 3 * May 28 - Blaze and the Monster Machines, Season 4 * September 3 - I Am Frankie, Season 2 Specials * Rocko's Modern Life: Static Cling Movies * February 19 - Blurt! Comics * January 30 - The Legend of Korra: Turf Wars - Part Two * March 13 - The Loud House #3: Live Life Loud! * July 24 - The Loud House #4: The Struggle is Real * September 4 - The Legend of Korra: Turf Wars - Part Three * November 13 - The Loud House #5: The Man with the Plan * December 4 - Paw Patrol #1: Meet The Pups Books * July 3 ** Who Ghost There? ** Arcade or Bust? Video games * October 23 - Nickelodeon Kart Racers DVD releases * February 6 ** Rugrats: Season 3 ** Rugrats: Season 4 * February 13 - Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie * May 22 - The Loud House: Season 1, Volume 2: It Gets Louder * September 11 - SpongeBob SquarePants: The Legend of Boo-Kini Bottom Blu-ray releases * February 6 - The SpongeBob Movie Collection * May 1 - Avatar: The Last Airbender: The Complete Series Nickelodeon character debuts *''Blue’s Clues (2018)'' - ¿? Behind the scenes * February 8 - Butch Hartman announces he is leaving Nickelodeon. * March 26 - Nickelodeon parts ways with long-time sitcom producer Dan Schneider. * June 4 - Cyma Zarghami steps down as president of NickelodeonDeadline: Cyma Zarghami Stepping Down as President of Nickelodeon Group People * March 3 - David Ogden Stiers (voice actor on The Angry Beavers and The Wild Thornberrys) dies * April 15 - R. Lee Ermey (voice actor on Rocket Power and SpongeBob SquarePants) dies * June 29 - Eugene Pitt (the original singer of "Nick Nick Nick") Sources 2018